Ed X Win Drabbles
by AlchemyFreak0218
Summary: Just as it says. a ton of random sexy funny and just plain ridiculous drabbles of our favorite couple! :3
1. Chapter 1

ok ok...since i have a bazzilion ideas that involve Ed X Win that is rated K - T (mostly T) i have decided to make a drabble collection. :) mostly involving edo being the sexy little piece of work he is...XD

* * *

><p>Winry was most likely going to tackle Ed...yes tackle him. It wasn't because he was being an asshole, or because he broke her automail...it was simply because of him teasing her with the outfit he decided to wear today. It wasn't his usual attire, as though that wasn't torture enough. No he decided on something...more rogueish for today. He wore his black leather pants, though they were lower nowadays, a skin tight black V-neck t-shirt that showed both a bit of his scars and automail, but also showed the very well built muscles of his chest. To top off the outfit he wore a blood red leather jacket. Needless to say, Winry was drooling at his feet. Not to mention his hair was down, which added tremendously to his hotness. God only he could make her act like the hormone driven teenager she really was. Finally she decided to actually tackle him. He shook his head, since he hit it pretty hard on the ground, and looked down to see Winry's predatory eyes. His eye twitched at the complete suddeness of it all. One minute he's talking to her, he decides to streched and next thing he knows he's pinned to the ground by his girlfriend.<p>

Isn't life great?

He gulps at her stare and gives a confused grin at her, which only caused the look to worsen.

Oh how she loves and hates that grin of his. For some reason his teeth always look sharp and predatory whenever he gives her that grin. It's cocky and sexy and all Edward.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>first one. i had to do that. XD edo-kun just has to do that to her at some point! R&amp;R thx!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ok heres another one!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Ed?"<p>

"It seems like it would be fun. Please try it with me Win!" Edward said, practically begging her now. They were on a cliff that headed straight down a few hundred feet to the sea below. It seemed simple, he would purposely fall off, then grab the glider before he hit the ground...free falling was his main goal. It seemed like it would be almost relaxing...he had to of lost his mind. Winry furiously shook her head.

"No way! You are crazy Ed!" Edward sighed, oh well. He really didn't want to do this to her but...

"Hey what are you-" Winry said shakily as Edward suddenly picked her up bridal style. She blushed madly at the pose, at which Edward grinned. He leaned his face close to hers, his lips almost brushing her cheek as he spoke.

"Just try it Win." His voice was low and deeper than usual, it always worked on her. She blushed harder before slowly nodding. He smiled and set her down near the edge, he placed a hand on her left shoulder, the farthest from him. He picked up the glider and threw it over the edge, then he leaned in toward her again.

"Now...just fall." He gave her shoulder a push, causing both him and her to fall backwards over the edge into the air. Winry cried out a bit until she looked over at Edward. He looked almost unusually relaxed, his eyes closed softly and a small smile playing on his lips. Just as he imagined, free falling was definitely fun. Winry rolled her eyes, this was insane! How could he possibly enjoy this, she nudged him. He opened one eye lazily at her.

"Uh, are we going to grab the glider or are we going to die." Edward chuckled at her tone before grabbing her around the waist and turning around. Just as he had anticipated and through a simple equation of physics the glider was mere inches from them. He grabbed it and strapped Winry to it, then himself before tilting it up, causing it to shoot upwards and stop their free fall. Once they had circled a few times to gain height they landed quietly on the ledge again. Edward grinned at Winry's paler than usual face.

"What? That was fun wasn't it?"

* * *

><p>i figured edo would be a daredevil...:) R&amp;R also i have no idea how hang gliders work as far as controls...i just combined hang gliding and free falling...:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

here's # 3 of who knows how many! :)

* * *

><p>"Those two are so in love it's almost sickening..." Mustang grumbled as he and Alphonse watched the young couple in the water of the river. The river was large so it would go far over their heads, thus in fear of Edward drowning, the two stayed in shoulder high waters. Edward laughed as he splashed Winry, she screeching in shock before counteracting it with a splash of her own. Edward gave a almost pout before grinning and tackling her into the water, again she crying out in surprise. Alphonse and Mustang stuck their heads under the water as to watch the two. Edward had Winry pinned beneath him because of the weight of his automail, a grin on his face. He and Winry's hair floated around their faces as Edward leaned down and kissed her briefly, then pulled them up. Winry gave him a weak glare before pouncing on him herself. Alphojnse and Mustang did not bother to follow and shortly after they were up again. Edward suddenly got mischievous.<p>

"Automail freak." He said flatly though a grin still sat on his face. Winry instantly got indignant.

"Alchemy freak!" Edward simply grinned more.

"Grease monkey."

"Bookworm!" Edward laughed as she began to walk out of the water.

"Hey I've got a new one for you...tiny tits." Winry's eyes widened and Alphonse face palmed...his brother was going to die...he just knew it. She screamed in anger before grabbing her wrench form the ground nearby and turned before flinging the wrench as hard as she could at Edward's head. Edward gave a shout of pain as he was literally lifted from the ground and flung into deeper waters. Alphonse instantly saw the danger there.

"Uh, Winry...brother can't stand from there, plus i believe you may have knocked him out..." Winry squeaked in realization and quikly dove under to find him. Edward was, as predicted, unconscious, laying flat on the riverbed, small bubbles coming from his mouth. Alphonse came to assist her and soon they had him on the grass near the river. Winry pushed on his chest and after a few pumps Edward suddenly coughed and rolled to his side as he continued to cough up more water. He groaned as he rolled back to his back. Winry reached out to him but he quickly cried out a bit in fear, covering his forehead and eyes with his forearm.

"Ah! Don't kill me! It was a joke honest! I didn't mean it Win really!" Winry gave a small smile before straddling him and put her hands on his chest. He slowly lifted his arm from his face.

"Straddling me is a good sign right?" Winry laughed at this before nodding and hugging him slightly. Edward sighed and his head thumped on the ground.

"You're seriously going to kill me you know that?" Winry laughed again and nodded before sitting up again. Edward shook his head and put a hand behind Winry's and pulled her down for a kiss. Mustang groaned.

"Seriously, you two are sickeningly sweet." Edward and Winry simply laughed in their kiss.

* * *

><p>theres a longer one for you...lol edo almost drowned...XD poor edo-kuuun. oh well. yay fluff and kissing i guess. R&amp;R THX! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

ok this is one of the 5 senses drabbles im doing. first up smell..

* * *

><p>Winry was already downstairs by the time Edward had managed to drag himself out of bed. She gave him a smile as he came down the stair. He was clad in just his black pants, all of which where alchemically made to set lower on his hips. Winry still almost drooled at the fact that he was all hers. She gave him a hug shortly after he got himself a cup of black coffee. She nuzzled him which caused him to say exasperated.<p>

"Why do you insist on doing that to me all the time Win?" Winry giggled.

"Do you have cologne on Ed?" He gave a puzzled look at the random question.

"Uh, no i don't why?" Winry nuzzled him again.

"I guess you naturally smell good..." He gave a confused grin again.

"Eh? WTF are you talking about?" She giggled at his tone.

"You smell like oil and cinnamon." Edward face palmed himself.

"Cinnamon Win?" Winry nodded and nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"Why must it be cinnamon? That's such a girly smell..." Winry laughed again.

\"Hey! Oil isn't, besides i like it so who cares eh?" Edward smiled a bit.

"Yeah whatever, Ms. vanilla and nutmeg."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>ok theres the first one! Next will be touch! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

ok i'll try to keep it T...XD note: short

* * *

><p>Winry blushed as Edward continued his examination of her. He always insisted on doing this to her when alone, and even when they're not. Edward slowly trailed his hands up Winry's stomach, his fingertips barely brushing her skin. She's so soft, almost like touching a feather. Wow, how sappy can i get? Edward thought to himself, but did not stop his hands from their path up her sides and over to her shoulders. He continued down her arms and grabbed her hands in his. He grinned at her now almost purple face.<p>

"Something wrong Winry-chan?" Winry frowned a bit, he always used that name when they're like this together. She rolled her eyes a bit.

"Why do you do that to me?" Edward gave her a cocky grin, which caused her pulse to pick up a bit.

"You so soft Winry-chaaan." He said right by her ear, his voice low and sensual, causing her to squirm under him a bit. Edward continued his sexy grin, his eyes half lidded as he stared at her. He ran his hands down her legs, she shivering a bit at the coolness of his automail. He stopped mid-calf and began going back up, very slowly. Winry whimpered a bit, damn him! He hangs out with Mustang too much. When he reached up to her skirt he stopped and returned his hands to her waist, grinning at her now officially purple face. He leaned down and kissed her neck lightly. Every part of her, it seemed, was very very soft. He suddenyl got up, causing her to whimper again. He grinned at the sound.

"Something wrong Winry-chan?" He repeated. She huffed and stood up witrh him.

"Damn you and your teasing Ed!" Edward simply laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

ok heres sound/hearing

* * *

><p>sometimes Winry's voice can be soothing...such as when she protects him from himself.<p>

"not everything has to be your fault Ed...it really doesn't. Things happen, the transmutation wasn't your fault." Edward scoffed.

"Sure Win...Sure."

"It wasn't! You were a child with a child's wish, but you had the mind to actually find a way to do it. it's really not your fault!"

Though other times...

"EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY AUTOMAIL! AAAAGHH!"

It can be a little annoying...

The best time however...is when she says nothing at all. She speaks volumes with just a simple look. He doesn't know how she does it but she does.

and he loves it.

* * *

><p>short but there. i haven't posted on this in a while. sound was hard...:


	7. Chapter 7

:| i came up with this during freakin math class...-.- wow...

* * *

><p>Wiry giggled at the girls' shocked looks. Riza, Mei, and Shieska were all visiting Winry for a little dinner party.<p>

"Seriously? I can't picture Edward doing that..." Mei said. Winry giggled again.

"He does! Whenever the mood is intimate his voice gets deeper and he calls me "Winry-chan"! I swear!" Shieska Folded her arms.

"Prove it." Winry laughed.

"Why do you think i'm wearing this?" Winry replied. Winry was wearing a black, very short, dress with lots of red ruffles, black thigh highs and black stilettos. The outftwas topped off with a black choker with a red heart in the center and a black bow in Winry's hair.

"Ooooh, that does explain a lot." Riza said, before giggling. "It will be interesting to see how Edward reacts." Then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Oh here he comes! Be quiet ok?" Winry hopped up from the couch and walked over to the stair case. Edward yawned and rubbed his eye both of them closing.

"Good morning Edo" Edward walked down the final step.

"Mornin Wi-" He was cut off once he got a good look at her. His hand dropped from his eye and he had a shocked look on his face.

"So far the expected has happened..." Riza said. Then Edward blinked his eyes and a predatory smirk crossed his features, making the three girls give shocked looks at each other. His eyes quickly became halflidded and he began to slowly walk towards her.

"eeeey. Winry-chan. What're you wearing?" His voice was as she expected, deeper and sensual. Winry giggled.

"You like it?..." Edward chuckled lowly.

" Yes, very nice. But what could be the occasion?" He put his hands on her hips and brought his face close to hers. The three girls were speechless, Edward was acting like THAT? Winry giggled again.

"No reason..."

"So it's just a random gift? I'm good with that..." Winry couldn't stop giggling, she twirled away from him ming him pout in a sexy way. "Hey..that's not very nice." Winry laughed and pointed to the three girls. Edward blinked before sighing and returning to his normal stance, his eyes now narrowed in annoyance.

"NOT cool Win...NOT cool."

* * *

><p>lol XD i love sexy edo talking :P<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

lol...idk why i just laughed, maybe because i really like these drabbles. ;) thought of this one on Friday in my history class. XD now what does that say about me eh?

* * *

><p>Roy, Riza, Havoc and Alphonse were all visiting Edward and Winry as a surprise. The two had gotten engaged about a week ago and they were planning on celebrating. Riza fingered the two bottle of wine in her hands.<p>

"What if they're busy?" She asked, a small smile playing on her face. Roy shrugged.

"The we leave and come back, but it's unlikely." Roy opened the door and just started chuckling. "But then again with Fullmetal the unlikely can happen." Alphonse looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes a bit before blushing lightly. Riza could only smile and shake her head. Edward currently had Winry gently pinned to the wall with both of his forearms against it and his lips firmly on hers. His metal knee was pressed to the wall by Winry's right leg. His cheeks and eyes were hidden by his bangs, only his nose and lips were visible. Winry on the other hand could easily be seen, she was a deep red color and had her eyes closed, her hands around Edwards neck. Roy grinned slightly.

"They're completely oblivious aren't they?" Alphonse chuckled bafore nodding.

"Yeah, they're kinda lost in each other right now huh..." Roy chuckled again before rapping on the door frame. Edward made a audiable low "uuun" sound in the back of his throat, his eyes opening before detaching himself from Winry's lips and resting his forehead on hers. Edward then leaned back, his knee still on the wall and glanced at the door, his face was slightly flushed a light pink color. It darkened a bit more before he grinned widely.

"Oh, hiya..." He muttered, chuckling a bit. Winry opened her eyes, slightly aggravated that Edward left before looking as well. She squeaked and slammed herself into Edward chest, knocking him completely form the wall. Even with her face covered her entire neck and chest were a neon red. Edward looked down before laughing.

"I don't see why you're so embarrassed, it's not like we're missing any clothing or anything..." Winry squeaked again before hitting him on the chest, making him laugh again. Roy rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why you AREN'T embarrassed Fullmetal..." Edward narrowed his eyes and gave a half smile.

"My house, if you don't like it, leave..." Edward looked down at Winry again before gently trying to pry her off him. He eventually gave up and just hugged her, rolling his eyes.

"We brought some wine, we were planning on celebrating your engagement." Riza said, holding up the wine bottles. Edward grinned and Winry finally pulled herself away form him, still blushing a pretty pink color.

"Alright I'll go get the wine glasses then." She said and left the room, Edward smirked and followed her. Juyst as she turned the corner into the kitchen Edward grabbed her and pushed her shoulders into the nearest wall. He resumed his previous position and grinned at her.

"We never finished..."

* * *

><p>yay! lol R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

ok here's another one!

* * *

><p>"QUIT CALLING ME SMALL DAMN IT!" Edward screamed, making Mustang chuckle and plug the ear Edward was by.<p>

"Why? It's the truth Fullmetal, you're a little kid still."

"WHAT! YOU LITTLE SON OF A-" Edward continued his rant while Winry, Al, and Riza just sighed and shook their heads.

"There must be a way to calm Edward down..." Riza said quietly, leaning towards the other two. Alphonse nodded

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I don't know what it could be..." Winry giggled a bit, making the other two arch a brow in her direction.

"I know a way..." She giggled again before practically skipping to Edward's side. He was still huffing fropm his rant when she began whispering in his ear. He arched a brow at first then it slowly melted into an almost frightened expression. Once she finished he looked at her.

"You wouldn't dare..." He said, making her giggle before nodding. He sighed before lowering his head. "Alright I'll be good..." He said, instantly calming down, making Mustang arch a brow.

"Just what did you say Ms. Winry?" He asked, still looking at the now very relaxed Edward. She giggled again before replying.

"I just told him if he didn't calm down he would be cut off from any physical contact with me for a month..." Edward groaned.

"And you have no idea how bad that truly is to me..." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Not even a kiss huh..." Winry giggled again and nodded, making him sigh more. "Damn it, I hate being dependent on that..." Winry laughed.

"Is it 'cause I'm addictive?" She asked, giggling at Edward's red face. Edward then brought a hand to his chin.

"That's actually a pretty good way to put it..." He said quietly, making Winry blush before laughing harder. Mustang chuckled, as did Al and Riza. Edward snapped his fingers.

"Ey! Shut up!" He said, getting irritated. Winry made a 'ahem!' sound, causing him to look over and calm down again.

"This sucks..."

* * *

><p>short but there, cuteness...:) requests anyone?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

yay music drabble! sorry but i would love to see edo-kun sing this. :)

* * *

><p>Edward and Winry were sitting on thier bed, Edward wearing just his leather pants and Winry her usual blue skirt and white tank top. Winry was sitting with her legs sprawled out in front of her on Edward's lap, Edward's legs having the same position. Edward had his arms around her waist and was humming softly, rubbing her arm up and down occasionally. Winry grew curious at the very songlike sound to it.<p>

"What are you humming Edo?" Edward blushed before muttering his response.

"Uh, i-it's a song Win..." Winry arched a brow.

"Oh? How's it go?" Edwar sighed before beginning to sing softly.

"A woman is a mystery  
>A man just cant understand,<br>Sometimes all it takes to please her  
>Is the touch of your hand." Edward ran his hand down her arm again, making her sigh a bit in contentment.<br>"N' Other times you got to take it slow," Edward ran both his arms up to just below her breast and squeezed softly.  
>"And hold her all night long,<br>Heaven knows there's so many ways...  
>A man... can go wrong." Edward slowly brought them back to rest on the head board as he sung the next line.<p>

"Must be doin' somethin' right,  
>I just heard ya sigh,<br>N' Lean into my kiss  
>And close... those deep blue need you eyes." As he sung this Winry gave him a smile under her lashes before closing her eyes and sighing again.<br>"Don't know what I did  
>To earn a love like this<br>But baby I must be doin' somethin' right," Edward continued to stroke her arms lightly, his head on her shoulder and his eyes never leaving her face. Who knew singing would have such a nice effect on her?

"Anywhere you wanna go,  
>Baby show me the way." Edward kissed her neck quickly and gently.<br>"I'm open to suggestions,  
>Mmm whatever you say.<br>Tonight's about givin' you what you want," Winry looked at him again only to find the softest look on his face as he sung.  
>"Whatever it takes.<br>Girl I hope i'm on the right road," Winry gave another big smile.  
>"Judgin by the smile on your face...<p>

Must be doin' somethin' right  
>I just heard ya sigh<br>N' Lean into my kiss  
>And close those deep blue need you eyes<br>Don't know what I did  
>To earn a love like this<br>But baby I must be doin' somethin' right..." Edward was cut off by Winry all but slamming him into the headboard, her mouth on his. He simply laughed lightly and continued humming the song into the kiss.

Guess singing to a girl really does work...

* * *

><p>aww if u can imagine edo-kuns voice singing this it's even awesomer...is that a word...is now. if not then billy currington is still awesome. :) sorry about not updating...got grounded...R&amp;R thx!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"Winry...what the fuck are you doing?" Edward said, not looking up from his book. Winry was currently perched on her hands and knees above him , he in his black recliner in the front living room. Mustang, Al and Riza chuckled at the girl's pout. She stuck her tongue out at them before turning abck to Edwar swith a suductive look on her face.

"Ed-o...i'm lonely." She said drawing out the "eeee" in his name in a whiny sexy voice. Edward blushed at the tone but didn't stop reading.

"So sorry, but people in the house equals no Winry, not after that thing you pulled with the dinner party." Edward said a small growl in his voice at the mention of that very embarrassing moment. Winry pouted more before grabbing his book and flinging it over her head, Edward gulped at the now clear view he had of her chest.

"But Eeeeed, all I want is a kiss..." She said again, wiggling her butt a little, making his blush grow a bit. His lip twitched before he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Not happening." She leaned closer, making his blush grow more and him gulp again. Mustang had to stifle a shout of laughter, Riza let a giiggle escape, as did Alphonse at Edward's face. His eye twitched this time and he sighed. "Not fair Win..." She leaned even closer.

"Pleeease Edo?" Edward glanced from her chest to her, only to put them back to her chest, in order to escape her seducing look. He stuttered.

"I-I, Uh...B-but..." Mustang could practically see Edward's brain melting making him cover his mouth with both hands. Edward groaned.

"Damn you.." Before he grabbed her neck and crushed her to him. She laughed victoriously into the kiss and everyone else let the laughter escape.

* * *

><p>short but lawl..XD poor Edo..he doesn't have THAT much self control...XD R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

ever wonder how ed-o's eyebrows stay so perfect? ;P well i did...XD

* * *

><p>"ow...ow...OW FUCK!" Edward mumbled before ending in a small yell. He was laying on the couch and Winry perched over him with the evil tweezers of pain. Mustang couldn't help it, he laughed.<p>

"I can't believe you let her do this Fullmetal..." Riza nodded and Alphonse couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. Edward jerked as Winry plucked another hair.

"S-shut it! Ow! Winry!" Winry giggled and pulled another hair out.

"He can't seem to deny me anything, besides you're looking great Ed-o!" Edward groaned and winced as she plucked a bigger hair. "You've been through worse right Ed-o?" Winry teased, making him cuss her out before he was cut off by another hair being ripped out.

"OW! Damn it! Who cares this pain is different! And you do this ALL the time?" Winry laughed and nodded before sitting back and looking at him, he of which had a very "not amused by your bullshit" face on. She smiled and stood up.

"There, done and you look much better." Edward scowled and sat up.

"Bullshit, I've been degraded to that of a gay man." Winry rolled her eyes and handed him a mirror. He arched a brow before smiling slightly.

"Still aweful Ed-o?" Winry asked.

"W-well...it's not as bad as I thought...it doesn't look too girly actually." Winry laughed.

"Of course not! I'm not going to make you girly, but I did make them have more shape to them and trimmed them down slightly." Edward nodded, and Mustang sighed.

"Damn it, it doesn't look bad at all...how disappointing..." Edward threw the mirror at his head, barely missing.

"Shut it." Winry laughed.

"And we only have to do this every 3 weeks..." Edward grew pale.

"Fuck my life..."

* * *

><p>yay done! i thought of this as I was plucking my own. :) R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

happy Halloween my little awesome people! a bit of serious Ed X Win :) u have been warned.

* * *

><p>Edward grinned. It was Halloween, his favorite time of year. He and Winry weren't going anywhere or giving out candy this year, so they decided to give each other a treat. Nothing too bad of course, they're only 16 after all, but a bit of eye candy was never too harmful, especially on Halloween. Edward was , in Winry's case, a very sexy vampire. He had altered his teeth through alchemy, so they were sharper, more vampire like. He had also changed his hair color to a pitch black, and left it down, and his eye color to a blood red. He also only wore his black leather pants, since Winry said she enjoyed those so much. Winry, was his precious fallen angel. She had on the shortest of her white skirts, much to his enjoyment, and a strapless, frilly, almost lingerie white top. She finished off her outfit with white flats and a cute little white bow crooked in her hair that had a halo attached to it. She put sparkles around her eyes and on her arms and legs as well. Edward's grin didn't fade in the slightest and he crawled over her on the couch.<p>

"Hello, my little fallen angel.." He said, an alluring ring in his voice. Winry giggled innocently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello, evil prince." Edward chuckled lowly and kissed her lightly. He reached for a candy bar and sat up.

"Ever wonder if a candy bar can be alluring Winry-chan?" He asked, waving the now revealed to be Twix bar in his hand, the ring in his voice stronger than ever. Winry arched a brow, a cute little smile on her lips.

"No, but I'm betting you'll show me?" She asked, the innocent act still in place. Edward unwrapped the candy bar and broke one part in half. He stuck a bit of that in his mouth and leaned down to her. He hovered just a centimenter from her, a smirk on his face and nudged her mouth with the candy lightly, making her squirm a bit. He put a hand softly around her jaw and leaned even closer. He slowly and gently opened her mouth and put the other part of the candy in it and bit down. He then chastely kissed and sat up again. Winry, by now, was shaking a bit, a surprised look on her face. Edward laughed darkly, falling back into character.

"Well, judging by your appearance I say my charms worked, eh my angel?" Edward stared down at her, his eyes half mast and a sexy evil smirk on his face. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue in, tasting both her and the chocolate. He pulled back just slightly.

"Happy Halloween."

* * *

><p>yay! smexiness! :D R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

random funny sexual oriented comebacks i can picture edo using. :) may involve kid references...:) may be some heavy mentioning of...yeah. ;)

* * *

><p>"Yeah daddy, what DOES bitch mean?" Winry said a furious look on her face, Lizzy on her hip. Edward's look turned cheeky and he let out an almost giggle of a laugh.<p>

"Hey, i thought you could only call me that in bed Win..." Winry instantly turned red and spluttered before walking off.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so little Edo?" Winry said mockingly. Shockingly instead of getting made Edward just threw his arms over the back of the couch and with his eyes closed in a perfect neutral face said.<p>

"Because my height went to a place you like quite a lot Winry."

* * *

><p>"Why do you bite my neck Ed? Are you a vampire or something?" Edward just continued nipping at her neck as he replied.<p>

"Why do you make such noises when i do? Are you a masochist or something?"

* * *

><p>"You're short in more places than one!" Winry screamed in anger, trying to win the argument. Edward blinked before replying calmly.<p>

"Not what you said last night..."

* * *

><p>"Quit watching me eat Ed!" Winry said, holding a banana in her hand. Edward grinned.<p>

"Sorry, just remembering a pleasant memory..."

* * *

><p>"Gimme your twinkie Ed." Winry said and holding out her hand. Edward smirked.<p>

"Why? Does a long thing filled with white stuff remind you of something?"

* * *

><p>lawl that's all i got...wrote this in like 5 minutes...XD i was bored and im sick so ya...R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

:D inspired by the song "just got started loving you" by idk who...lol. :D

* * *

><p>"Something tells me Fullmetal won't be in today..." Mustang muttered. Alphonse arched a brow.<p>

"Oh? How do you know?" Mustang shurgged.

"Just a hunch...use that new alchemy ability you learned to find out." Alphonse nodded and clapped his hands. A picture of Edward and Winry's bedroom appeared in the middle of the office, attracting everyone's attention.

"Winry...I have to go to work..." Edward said with a exasperated grin on his face. He stood a the foot of the bed in his blue military uniform minus his hat with his girlfriend currently on her knees on the bed hugging him around the waist, making his hips arch forward slightly.

"Ed," Winry whined, drawing out the "e" in his name, "There's nothing at the office so important it can't wait..." Edward rolled his eyes and weakly tried to pry her off him, to no prevail.

"I HAVE to go Win!" Winry whined again and nuzzled into his hip bone.

"I'm thankful for the weekend but that's not gonna do Ed-o!" She said into his hip, making him roll his eyes again at the nickname. Edward trook a closer look at his big puppy eyed girlfriend and groaned.

"Why in the fuck are you wearing my t-shirt?" He said into the groan. Winry was wearing one of his white dress shirts for work...and ONLY his shirt. Winry grinned.

"Call it a motivation for you to stay home..." Edward sighed and removed himself from her. She pouted and turned around crawling towards the headboard. She stopped dead in her tracks as blue and white cloth suddenly covered her head. She pulled it off and turned around only to be caught in as kiss with her now shirtless boyfriend. Edward now sat on his hands and knees above a prone Winry. He pulled away just enough to where their lips brushed as he spoke.

"fine." Winry grinned as Edwrd pulled away more.

"Tell them you won't be in today then." Edward rolled his eyes and complied, reaching for the phone on the night stand. He sat up completely as he dialed the number. Mustang had to stifle a laugh as his phone rang.

"Hello." Mustang said in his usual tone, trying desperately to cover up his amusement as Winry began kissing Edward's neck.

"'Ey Mustang. I'm not going to be in today." Mustang could both see through the image still in the middle of the room and hear through the phone Edward whisper to Winry "'ey cut that out it's distracting..."

"Oh?" Mustang said a smirk crawling onto his face without permission. "And the reason Fullmetal?" Mustang covered his mouth with his free hand as Edward pulled the phone away form his head in order to stifle a groan as Winry bit him lightly.

"N-no reason in particular..." Edward muttered, swatting halfheartedly at Winry's head as she trailed down to his collarbone. Mustang couodn't help it, he told the boy what was goiung on.

"So she's that good is she Fullmetal?" Edward's face turned bright red and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly in shock. Then he screamed into the phone so they all could hear him.

"ALPHONSE! WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU USING THAT ABILITY WHEN I'M IN MY BEDROOM! ARE YOU THAT INTERESTED IN YOUR BROTHERS SEX LIFE!" Alphonse could only shriek in laughter, as did the rest of the office, even Riza. Edward suddenly calmed down and smirked. "And to answer your question Mustang yes. Now leave me alone for the day. I swear it won't become a usual thing..." Mustang chuckled.

"Alright but you better keep that promise Fullemtal...and have fun..." Edward blushed while Winry snickered and attacked his neck again.

"S-shut up old man..." Edward muttered before ending the call and all but attacking Winry with a kiss, making Alphonse quickly cancel out his ability with a blush. Mustang simply laughed and returned to his paperwork.

* * *

><p>lawl XD sorry but i had to. :) R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

ok imma push the limits of T rating so beware! all you innocent mided ppl please to do not read this chapter! XDDD lol ok here we go! the word sex will be used...often...;)

* * *

><p>"They're always angry at each other..." Mustang whispered to Havoc. They both stood in the Rockbell living room where Edward sat lounging in his recliner. Havoc nodded.<p>

"Yeah, ever wonder if they have makeup...you know?" Mustang chuckled.

"Makeup sex? I don't know...lets find out." Mustyang walked over to Edward who opened one eye lazily at him with an arched brow. Mustang leaned on his arms over him.

"Hey Fullmetal. I have a personal question for you." Edward simply blinked slowly at him in a way that screamed, "Just get on with it shit head." Mustang smirked.

"Do you and Winry ever have makeup sex?" Edward's eyes widened before he blushed as deep red color, rivaling his jacket. He stuttered before shrinking into his recliner as he nodded weakly. Mustang's smirk grew. "Angry sex?" Edward's eyebrow twitched and he blushed harder but nodded again. Mustang wouldn't let up. "How many times do you two go at it a week?" Edward gave him a 'what? Why the fuck do you care!' look but managed a weak response.

"A-anywhere f-from t-two to six..." Edward shrank so low Mustang thought he was going to drip down the front and be in a puddle within seconds. The sound of hands making contact with leather was heard. Edward's face drained of all color, even his eyes looked pale as he slowly looked up. Winry stood with her hands on the top of his recliner and a very angry look on her face.

"Edward, why the hell are yuo giving out this information?" She aksed dangerously. Edward gulped and shrank lower, if that was possible.

"I-i...uh...h-he asked me..." Winry sighed.

"You're an idiot you know that..." She began walking away but she turned around to say,

"Oh and it's actually about four to seven..." Making Edward pass out from the rush of blood to his head.

* * *

><p>lol maybe I shouldn't post this...:| i will and if i get bad reviews ill remove it...,but there WAS a warning so...ya R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

very short but yay make out session anyone? :3

* * *

><p>Winry moaned, Edward had her once again pinned, this time in the kitchen to begin with. They were on the floor, Edward on his hands and knees above her. She had her arms around his neck while his hands wandered freely, trailing from her sweet spot on her hip to tangled in her hair. He broke the kiss only to latch onto<br>her neck, biting lightly.  
>"W-why did you attack me anyways?" Winry panted, whimpering freely as he stopped giving her a major hickey to answer her. He grinned with a slighly flushed face. Winry breifly wondered how he stayed so composed even when like this.<br>"Easy. You bent oiver in your, very pleasingly by the way,short skirt and well...I couldn't help myself..." Edward said, a slightly husky tone in his voice before he reattached to her lips, officially ending that conversation. Winry moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled up her shirt.  
>They aren't going anywhere for a while.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

ok THIS one may push T...idk..it may just be anxiety kinda starts where the last one left off. :)

* * *

><p>Edward tossed his shirt to the side and quickly reattached to Winry, kissing her like he needed her breath to survive. Winry moaned as his hand trailed higher up her shirt to cup her bra. Edward released her lips only to latch back onto her neck, resuming the hickey he started. He pulled back and examined his work, smirking at the purple spot at the base of her neck and trailed down to her collarbone to give it the same treatment. Edward stealthily unzipped her skirt and before she knew it, it was gone. Edward bite her collarbone, hard enough for her to yelp, making him chuckle lowly. He slowly kissed his way back up to her lips, Winry whimpering when he kissed her jaw lightly. Winry reached down to Edward's belt when a creak was heard. Edward released her lips and glanced behind him. Alphonse stood, a major nearly purple blush on his face. His mouth opened and closed uselessly as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. A bottomless Winry covered by a shirtless brother and both were panting like mad...oh god.<p>

"I-I...uh.." Edward rolled his eyes and groaned, sitting up, making Winry whimper again.

"Hey Al, don't wanna be rude but...GET THE HELL OUT PLEASE!" Edward said impatiently, the husky tone not able to leave his voice yet. Alphonse took a good look at his brother, who was very annoyed and frustrated in the worst way a man can be before he nodded rapidly.

"Y-yes sir! sorry! Have fun!" Alphonse yelled the last part as he was already out the door by then. Edward sighed and retturned to Winry.

"what the fuck is with people and catching us like this eh Winry-Chan?" He said, latching back onto her neck as he waited for her response to his still husky sounding question. Winry moaned softly and shrugged.

"I don't know...maybe you were right...maybe they ARE interested in our sex life..." Edward chuckled before returning to the task at hand...removing these useless clothing.

* * *

><p>k done...now imma leave them there to do...well...what edo talked to Mustang about earlier...*blush* XD i love smexiness times...and embarrassing times..XD R&amp;R Thx<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Winry was worried, it was Valentines day and she hadn't seen Edward all day. Alphonse and Mustang were giggling the entire time, making her wary too. He had disappeared shortly after waking up and just left! Well fine! She didn't need him to have a good time today. She was planning on just going to a club for the night, that'd teach him. She opened the door with a huff only to stop in her tracks and just gawk. Edward stood in a next to skin tight black tuxedo wtih red accents and shirt, holding a red rose in his hand. Not to mention the sexiest grin she'd ever seen on his face.

"No need to be upset Winry-Chan..." He said, his words low and the tiniest hint of a husky tone to them, officially making Winry's brain go numb. His simply waited for her brain to reboot, his eyes half lidded and the smirk never leaving his face. "I have reservations at the best restaurant in central, and a ride in a limo." Edward motioned behind him a black Limousin sat waiting behind him. Winry blinked in shock, very glad she had chosen one of her best dresses to go out in. Edward held out his free hand, the rose in his automail hand. "Forgive me for whatever the hell you thought I did?" Winry smiled and grabbed his hand before nodding. Edward smiled and gave her the rose beforte leading her down the steps, stopping just before the limo and giving her a heart wrenching kiss.

"Happy Valentines day Winry-chan"

* * *

><p>ok i know its no where NEAR valentines day but i wanted to make one so here ya go! R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

:DD someone mentioned getting caught by Pinako...you sick bastard...but I love you so much cuz i'm so doing it!

* * *

><p>Edward silently closed their bedroom door, to his hope that they won't be disturbed this time. He continued his heated opened mouthed kiss with Winry, gently pushing her onto the bed. He straddled her, grinning at her flushed form, Winry was so easy to provoke, he almost didn't have to try. Winry whimpered and pawed at his bare chest, she could be so cute when she wasn't trying. Edward trailed slowly, as to torture her more, down her jaw, nipping at it lightly. Winry squirmed under him, making him grin and continue down her neck, biting roughly at her collarbone. Winry yelped quietly, squirming worse. He traveled to his left, going horribly slow for her tastes, making her cry out more in frustration. While she was distracted Edward slowly made his way with his automail hand to her mini skirt. He kinda understood Mustang's fetish, now that he had a hot willing girl in one. In a flash he and it unzipped and it was gone to the foot of the bed. Winry pouted in, in his opinion, a very sexy wqay, and tugged at his pants.<p>

"N-no fair, i'm bottomless..." Edward grinned into her shoulder before just a quickly removing his pants. He trialed down and to his right, landing on the zipper of her tube top, gripping it with his teeth. Then the door opened just before he could pull it down.

"Dinner's read- well shit..." Granny Pinako stood, almost proud looking at the door, her pipe in her hand and a grin on her face. Edweard groaned and sat up.

"Damn it, so close, fun's over..." Winry opened her eyes, they being lust filled before lazily glancing at the door. She yelped and hid in Edward's chest. Edward looked at her before sighing and sitting up, still straddling her. His face was a deep red color, he was so sick of this, they needed their own place. his eyes were still slightly glazed with want but most of it was gone by now. "We'll be down in a minute Granny." He mumbled, clearly not very happy right now, most likely very frustrated in the worst way too. Pinako grinned wider and nodded, chuckling.

"Of course, take as long as you need, just not TOO long, I want you two to have dinner before you do...that..." Pinako laughed at Edward's blush and left the room. Edward stood up, making Winry sit on the bed in the most alluring way he'd ever seen so far. He groaned.

"God damn it, please get up before we don't make it to dinner and we get killed by granny..." Winry glanced down at herself, spread open in a very inappropriate manner, and flushed before covering herself up and nodding. Edward sighed before grinning and leaning over her.

"Oh well, at least I know I'm getting dessert later."

* * *

><p>k done! :DD oh god I actually didn't blush during this one...:| that can't be a good sign...oh well R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Multiple mini stories! :D

Lollipop: Maybe he was turning into Mustang, but the sight of Winry licking a lollipop is enjoyable, he won't deny that. Then again, maybe he just wanted the lollipop. Edward grinned as he snatched it from her and took it in his mouth. Winry just giggled, the sight of him doing it is nice too.

Rose: Never thought girls would fight over me... Edward thought as Rose and Winry argued.

"You constantly beat him! How cruel a girlfriend are you!" Winry gasped.

"YOU tried to convert him to a religion that was a lie! YOU tried to CONVERT HIM! If you knew him enough you'd know you can't do that!" Edward sweat dropped, he needed to end this.

"Uhh, Rose...Winry-Chan?" Winry had a smug look when he added the "Chan" after her name. "Didn't I already choose who I liked simply by dating Winry?" Rose pouted.

"Mistakes are made!" Edward laughed.

"I've liked her for YEARS Rose! A mistake in how I feel is unlikely. Sorry." Rose pouted more making Edward roll his eyes. "You can't do that look like Win can...hell she can make me do anything with hers." Rose sulked and walked away. Edward walked to Winry and grabbed her around the waist from behind. "Awkward much?"

Drawing: Winry looked doubtfully at where Edward sat, a pencil and paper in his hands as he tried to draw her. She giggled as his tongue poked out from his mouth in concentration, making him snap his gaze to her. He rolled his eyes and set the paper down before walking towards her. She leaned back slightly as he leaned over her.

"Hey, aren't you drawing?" He chuckled.

"The real thing's much better."


	22. Chapter 22

Edward's eyebrow arched at the trail of candy leading from he and Winry's bedroom to the living room. He adjusted his Santa hat, one that Winry had altered so it was somehow half aluminum half plush...why she did he'll never understand. He walked, his eyes glued to the trail, into the living room by the tree where only about seven presents sat, it was just them anyhow. When he reached a small pile of candy he looked up, only to grin. Winry sat with her knees together before her legs sprawled out to the sides on the couch in a red and white plushie short dress that reached mid thigh and white stocking and red boots, needless to say he was enjoying his Christmas morning already. Winry giggled.

"You forgot the shirt to your costume edo..." Edward wore red leather pants with white trimming and red boots, and of course his hat. Edward smirked and leaned over her.

"And if I did it on purpose...?" Winry smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Then one of my Christmas presents is already half unwrapped."

* * *

><p>:D i wanna stop there...Yay Christmas morning at the Elric house...;) maybe i'll make another where they actually get their, non person, presents..but for now..enjoy this fluff. R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Sad at first then gets all "awww" like around 400 words :) so here!

* * *

><p>"H-he...just doesn't love me anymore..." Winry said sadly to herself. She stood on a ten story building, preparing to jump. Alphonse, Riza and Mustang stood below, using Al's ability to watch up close, they didn't have enough time to get the the top to stop her. She stepped a bit closer to the edge, when the door to the roof quietly opened.<p>

"Winry, don't." Edward said, just a quietly as the door opening. Winry turned half way towards him.

"Why not! You don't care!" Edward's brow furrowed.

"Says who?" He walked to her, Winry stepping back one more step. He stopped and sighed. "I'm not going to let you do this..." Winry scowled.

"You can't stop me!" Edward chuckled a little.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not letting you jump, ALONE." Winry scoffed slightly and turned back around.

"Yeah right, you won't." Edward walked to her side and held out a hand.

"Wanna bet?" Winry looked at him before rolling her eyes and grabbing his hand.

"You'll just let go anyways..." Edward half smiled and they jumped. Edward chuckled and moved them so he was underneath her. Winry stuttered in confusion. "W-what are?" Edward wrapped hias arms around her chest.

"I said I wasn't letting you jump alone, I never said I was letting you die." Winry's eyes widened before they crashed into the ground, the small group of spectators screaming. Al, Riza and Mustang all ran towards them, the ambulance not far behind. Al shuddered. Winry and Edward laid in a small indent, Winry groaning, clearly alive, while Edward's arms slowly loosened their grip and finally fell to the sides. Two men from the ambulance picked her up, she fully waking and she screamed at the sight of Edward. His human leg were clearly shattered and blood was slowly pooling around him, clearly he had a lot of internal damage.

"Edward!" Winry tried to break free but the men simply walked away with her, telling her quietly there's nothing she could do. Al slowly knelt and took Edward's wrist, his eyes widening quickly.

"H-he's alive! Barely but he's alive!" The two men quickly returned and put Edward on a gurney, carefully and jogging to the ambulance. Winry instantly teared up at the sight as he was gently laid next to her. She sat up and reached for him, but the men stopped her.

"Please miss he don't know his or your injures, I'd advise you'd lay down." Winry shook slightly as she began to sob but complied, laying back down, reaching for him like that instead. She very lightly held his hand, even so lightly she could tell it was broken. She sobbed hopelessly as she door closed and they drove away form the scene.

* * *

><p>Winry slowly mad her way out of her room into the lobby, where a relived Al and everyone stood.<p>

"Thank gate you're ok!" Al said, smiling at her. Winry simply cried harder.

"I=i thought..." Al arched a brow, "I thought he didn't care about me anymore! He's been ignoring me for two months and then he suddenly jumps of a building for me!" Mustang groaned.

"That's my fault Ms. Winry, he wasn't ignoring you, we have a huge military conference in two months and he's been working non stop getting things prepared." Winry frowned.

"He never told me!" Riza stepped in.

"Actually I do remember leaving a message late on night a few weeks ago, but I'm guessing you didn't see it?" Winry sobbed harder.

"I-i didn't and oh god! He did that when I supposedly knew!" The doctor stepped into the room, Winry turned to him. "I-is he-?" The doctor smiled.

"The man must be made of steel completely, he's alive and he's stable. You can see him if you'd like." Winry nodded and made her way to his room, slowly opening the door and walking in. Edward looked bad but not as bad as she'd expect, his leg was in as cast up to his thigh and multiple bandages wrapped around his arm and one around his forehead. She walked to the chair by his bed and sat down, only to cry. Edward grunted very quietly and drowsily opened his eyes. He looked to where the sound came from only to jump slightly. He smiled a big as he could considering.

"You're alright, I'm so glad." Winry jerked at the weak voice coming from him. She looked at him, only for him to frown. "Why are you crying Win?" Winry stood up and leaned over him in order to hug him correctly.

"I-I made you do that for me for a reason that you'd already fixed but I never got! I didn't know you were doing a huge conference so I thought you didn't care about me anymore!" Edward laughed lightly.

"So what?" Winry jerked up to meet his eyes. "For whatever the reason I wasn't going to just let you die Win. I should've called you earlier or something, so I'ts kinda my fault too. Lets just say we both were stupid ok? Now please stop crying, if wounds don't kill me that will!" He said softly, running his automail hand through her hair. She couldn't helo it, she, lightly, kissed him, Edward chuckling but didn't stop her. "You're not going to do that again are you?" Edward said quietly, brushing his hand over her cheek, she shook her head furiously.

"Of course not! I'm so sorry!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Love makes a man do crazy things, including that, and I'd do it again too. It's ok Win really, I'm not mad, you're alive I'm alive, there's no reason to cry." He kissed her again, still lightly, brushing her nose with his once they parted. "I still love you, don't you ever doubt that again ok?" Winry nodded and nuzzled his chest a bit.

"Mhmmn, I love you too Ed."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Edward walked casually through the door frame leading into the living room where everyone sat for Christmas, when Winry put a hand to his chest, he stopping instantly. Winry giggled and motioned upwards. Everyone started chuckling, making Edward wary as he slowly looked up. He face palmed when he was met face to face with a mistletoe.

"Really Win?" Winry laughed and nodded. "I kiss you all the time...why the mistletoe?" Winry shrugged, making Edward sigh. He rolled his eyes and caught her off guard, kissing her and with in moment she fell limp in his arms. He released her and walked to his recliner, Winry wobbling from the sudden intensity of it. Mustang blinked in surprise and turned to Edward.

"I thought I was the only one who could make a woman go limp with a kiss!" Edward chuckled.

"I know how she works..."

* * *

><p>short but yay! Mistletoe theme done! :) R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

temporary time skip! they're both about 19 and honeymoon! I'm uh...*ahem* gonna skip the good part of the honeymoon if you know what i mean...XD alright here we go!

* * *

><p>"Wow...who would'a thought Drachma would have such nice beaches Ed!" Edward rolled his eyes, a surf board in his right hand and clad in only red swim trunks.<p>

"I don't know...maybe...ME? I AM the one who chose this place remember Win?" Edward's lip twitched as Winry wiggled about in her tiny blue bikini that barely covered everything, he was SO freaking glad he chose to go to a beach for their honeymoon. He had to lick away a tiny bit of drool as he watched intently. His smirk grew as she adjusted her top, seeing as it was riding up a bit. She caught him staring and swatted him on the head lightly.

"Pervert." Edward laughed, dropping his surf board and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But I'm YOUR pervert aren't I?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver, his chuckle in response not helping. She wiggled in his grip, making him laugh harder, finally she hit him...low. Edward grunted and fell to one knee. "N-not cool..." He said hoarsely, gagging for a moment. Winry laughed, her hands on her hips as she leaned over him.

"That's what you get for being a perv Edo." Edward pouted, making Winry want to kick him for being so freaking adorable, but she couldn't, and she really wanted to.

"That's still a low blow...literally, I thought you promised you wouldn't do that..." He basically whined at her, somehow remaining sexy while doing so. Winry pouted too, this wasn't fair! How can he be so hot yet adorable at the same time! It was like cheating! Edward stood up, his cocky and ever so sexy smirk growing back on his face. "Ah well, wanna go for a dip Win?" Winry rolled her eyes.

"You just wanna see my wet don't you?" Edward rocked on his heels.

"Noooo..." He grinned. "That's what the shower's for Win." He had to quickly run away as Winry pulled her wrench from who knows where, and Edward kinda wanted to find out, Winry screaming at him, chasing him down the beach, the other people staring in shock before moving on with their day.

* * *

><p>short but bahahahahahaa! XDD sorry! R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

"Ah! ED!" Edward chuckled against Winry's neck. He had her pinned against the stove.

"Yes Winry-Chan?" His automail hand trailed lower, his human still on her chest.

"W-we have people in the house!" It was true, Mustang, Riza and Al were just outside the door. Edward bit her neck lightly, making her moan again.

"So? Just means you'll need to be quiet now don't it?" Winry narrowed her eyes at him, even thought the lust swirling in them wasn't making it easy to do so.

"No." Edward chuckled lowly again, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. His hand continued it's slow travel down her stomach, reting just at the top of her skirt.

"Come now, the thrill of nearly getting caught is half the fun Winry-Chan..." Winry gulped, damn him! Well she can smply make him angry.

"You really are a lot like Mustang..." Edward growled.

"No need to insult Winry-Chan." Damn it, no change.

"But it's true, you are..." Edward bit her neck, a little harder than before, his human hand squeezing a bit harder too.

"You're doing this on purpose," He sang darkly in her ear, another shiver racing down her spine, "I may have to punish you for that."

"Brother! Winry! Where are you guys?" Edward looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Damn, oh well, we'll have to continue this later won't we Winry?" He said, the husky and low tone gone, she hated how he could flip so easily. She panted a bit, half heartedly glaring at him.

"Fuck you Ed..." Edward grinned.

"No I'm going to do that to you Win, that's how it works." He said flatly before walking out of the room, Winry blushing like mad.

* * *

><p>lol Winry KNOWS she wanted it so freaking bad...I know a lot of fangirls wanted to be there *raises hand* damn her. oh well R&amp;R thx!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

"Uh...yeah I guess..." Edward said quietly, why must this girl talk to him now of all times he'll never know. The girl in front of him giggled.

"Trust me it'll be fun!" Edward backed up with his hands in front of him.

"Uh...I got a girlfriend, sorry..." He tried to turn away only for her to be in front of him again, making him jerk away. Winry pouted like a child, the chick was trying to steal Edward from her, she could feel it. The girl leaned into Edward's chest, making his lip twitch, his slightly creeped out yet amused grin still on his face.

"So? I bet I'm much more fun...come on please?" She pouted, Edward noting it wasn't as cute as Winry's, but still it wasn't half bad. Edward's eye brow twitched.

"Uh...well I..." Winry stepped between them, a furious look on her face, making Edward sigh in relief, he hated making girls upset, so Winry'll do it for him. The gril frowned.

"And who are you?" She asked, the cute little ring to her voice gone, now a ignorant annoying sound replacing it. Edward grinned and backed away from them both, he so didn't want to be involved with this. Winry smiled sweetly, a tad bit too sweet.

"My name is Winry...and I'm HIS Girlfriend, now fuck off, he doesn't want to go with you so beat it tramp." Edward had to stifle a snort and a chuckle, damn Winry didn't joke around! The girl smiled cockily.

"He never told me so, it sounded like he wanted to go." Edward let the laugh go.

"H-hell no, s-sorry, I just don't like disappointing people, but yeah no I REALLY don't want to go, me and Win have a date that night, nor would I like to go any night." Winry smugly smiled at the girl, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm better than you though, what's so special about you?" She demanded, Winry chuckled, her eyes being shadowed. Suddenly shiny diamonds appeared where her eyes were and she cracked her knuckles.

"Watch, bitch!" Edward winced as Winry punched the girl square in the jaw and grabbed her wrench form her bag. "He's mine, been mine so fuck off slutty bitch!"  
>She swung her wrench about three times at the girls head before grabbing her hair and flinging her a few feet away. Edward grabbed his collar a bit and gulped, damn he's never leaving Winry, she'd kill any girlfriend he may get, not that he ever wanted to leave her, especially not now. The girl whimpered and ran off, Winry huffing a bit. Edward chuckled and hugged her around the waist form behind.<p>

"Damn. did I mention you're the most bad ass girlfriend EVER?" Winry giggled and hugged his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't handle competition well..."

* * *

><p>done! Requests are awesome so any you may have are terrific, and i'm sorry i don't remember who gave me this request but here you go! :D R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

"Happy birthday Edo!" Edward tried fruitlessly to wipe the slightly perverted grin off his face. Winry wore at the bottom of the stairs, a red and black maid outfit that reached just shorter than mid thigh, thigh high black leggings, a black choker with a red heart in the center, black stilettos and a single red bow in her curled hair. She wiggled a bit, making him chuckle and step down to her.

"Yeah right, there's someone in the house, like before isn't there?" Winry leaned into his chest and wiggled her butt a bit.

"Not for another four hours there isn't, then your party starts. You have me all to yourself until then." Edward chuckled lowly and leaned in closer, the wicked grin now plastered on his face.

"Did I mention I love you?" Winry giggled, her poking her tongue out as she did. Just before he could do anything she slipped away, nearly making him pout.

"Yes, but you have other presents you know..." Edward watched her for a moment before shaking his head and following her.

"Yeah, but I wanna unwrap one now..." Edward's brow furrowed as he followed her outside, only to grin a different grin from before. "Wow!" Winry giggled as she sat with her knees up on a brand new black mustang convertible with red leather interior. Suddenly Edward was a six year old with a new toy, Winry supposedly forgotten. "Wow, look at the detail on this! This is great!" Then he suddenly was on the hood with her. "But I want a different present right now..." Winry blushed and giggled before hopping from the car, purposfully swinging her hips as she walked away.

"Then come on, not outside at least." Edward watched again for a second before grinning cheekily.

"Best birthday ever...so far..." He chuckled lowly in his throat as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed her back inside, the car most definitely forgotten.

* * *

><p>lol sorry it took so long...had stuff to do...for once. :P R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Edward smiled as he felt Winry sleeping quietly on his chest, they had gone to their favorite tree, a large oak down by the river and just chatted for a while. Before long it was dark and Winry fell asleep and Edward couldn't disturb her, she looked so cute after all. Winry was leaned against him with a hand on his human leg and the other over her covered stomach, her mouth making a small O shape as she slept peacefully. The simple rise and fall of her chest soothed him...but he'd never tell her that of course. Now that he thought of it, there were a lot of sappy but true things he couldn't tell her, he didn't have the guts to. Like how silky her hair was even right after she wakes up, and how it shimmers and catches his eye all the time...or how he loved how strong she was even in her slim frame and how her independence makes him proud. He adores how she can look stunning and yet so innocent at the same time and any clothing she wears, even her tube top. Edward smiled and nuzzled her head lightly. She was so kind, even when she was screaming, it was always because she was concerned, and he was grateful for the fact that she cared. Edward leaned towards her ear and whispered barely enough for himself to hear,

"I love you for so many reasons...too many for me to count, but the fact remains that I do, and that will never change."


	30. Chapter 30

aww just a thought i had...Edward usually relies on reason experience and occasionally his pride...well i figured why not let his heart speak for a change...:P a bit sappy but oh well.

* * *

><p>Edward and Winry were in a boat about a mile off the coats of Xing during their honeymoon *previous chapter* just enjoying themselves.<p>

"Oh! I think I see a dolphin!" Winry said excited as she leaned over the boat when it jerked suddenly, flinging her into the water. In less than a second four thoughts went through Edward's head. _**"It's impossible"**_ Said his reason, _**"It's**** risky."**_ Said his pride, _**"You**** can't save her. You have automail."**_ His experience screamed, he could drown with her._ ** "She's worth dying for isn't she?"**_ He didn't really get which part of him said that, but it was an easy question to answer. In less than a second he was in the water after her. Winry opened her eyes to throw out most of her air in a shocked cry. Edward grabbed her with his human hand and pulled her up before swimming up. As he expected it was hard but he didn't expect to break the surface that quickly. Winry gasped for air as Edward reached for the boat.

"You alright?" He asked hurriedly as he set her down in front of him stroking her shaking arms. Winry simply stared at him.

"How did you?" Edward blinked before laughing.

"Hell if I know. I'll repeat, are you okay?" Winry slowly nodded before tackling him.

"You're insane!" Edward laughed again and nodded.

"Yeah oh well you knew that when you married me." Winry smiled and hugged his waist.

"Yeah I'm glad I did."

* * *

><p>again sap but oh well. :P R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Winry smiled at the near cute appearance of Edward right now. Edward shuddered and curled up more into as ball before coughing. The poor boy was sick, VERY sick. But that was nothing Winry could handle. Edward whined quietly as she pulled the covers down slightly so she could see his face. He was pale except for the small pink flush on his cheeks. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and a kicked puppy look on his face. Winry gave a simpathetic look and put as thermometer in his mouth, running her hands through his hair softly.

"You okay?" She asked quietly, knowing the response.

"Feel like shit..." He whined, leaning into her hands. She nodded and took the thermometer out and winced.

"Jeez, 104...I'm gonna go get you some soup okay?" She turned around until a hand grabbed her wrist. She could tell she could break his hold if she wanted to, he was so weak right now. She turned her head.

"Don't, I'm cold." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Then let me get you a blanket." Edward shook hid head and pulled on her wrist.

"No, come'ere." Winry opened her mouth to protest, but the look on Edward face made her give in. She nodded and quietly slipped into the blankets, snuggling into his chest, he was hot. Edward nuzzled her head soflty and closed his eyes. Winry smiled and did the same.

Edward seemed ever more loving when he's sick. How strange.

* * *

><p>yes i am sick that's why i made this...that and i haven't updated anything in gate knows how long. anyhoo R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Edward sat peacefully with Winry leaning on his back back in resimbool. He had decided to get away from Central for a while, but he has a song on his mind but no where to record it. Winry could hear it though, and it did involve her...he clapped his hands, music appearing from inside his head. Winry opened her eyes a bit, it was a peaceful tune. Then Edward began singing quietly.

"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky Confusing stars for satellites I never dreamed that you'd be mine But here we are, we're here tonight." Winry blushed but smiled and leaned into him again ,Edward singing with his hands still together, looking over his shoulder slightly to Winry. Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive" (I'm alive) Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive" Winry grinned, Edward knew she loved when he sung with religious things in it, even if he didn't believe it, "If everyone cared and nobody cried  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died And I'm singing Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive Amen I, Amen I, Amen I (I'm alive) " Winry swung around to lean over him, hugging him loosely around the neck, "And in the air the fireflies" They watched a firefly fly across their vision. "Our only light in paradise We'll show the world they were wrong And teach them all to sing along Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive" (I'm alive) Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive" If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died<br>If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died When nobody died." Edward looked up, Winry looking up with him, for the first time wondering whether he was looking at the stars or something else. "And as we lie beneath the stars We realize how small we are If they could love like you and me Imagine what the world could be...If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died We'd see the day, we'd see the day (When nobody died) We'd see the day, we'd see the day (When nobody died) We'd see the day (When nobody died)" Winry sighed as Edward finished, leaning against him and kissed his cheek slightly. Edward chuckled soflty and turned around, ending up straddling her, he leaning in and kissing her softly.

It was the songs he shared only with Winry, he loved best.

* * *

><p>*sigh* so romantic...:3 i would like some requests or at least scenario ideas please! R&amp;R Thx! ph and if you read my Fullmetal Rockstar.,..this was too Ed X Win associated to leave it out so this is also on it.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

"Okay, does everyone have their permission slips?" The female teacher asked her 8th grade students. Everyone enthusiastically nodded and handed them up to the front. The teacher smilede and counted them, everyone was able to go. "Good, but we're going to watch a video on the subject." A student raised his hand. "Yes?"

"What's it about? A documentary of Edward Elric or is it something else?" The teacher gave a sad smile.

"It's actually the actual video of his death." The class oooh'ed and shifted in their seats. "I will warn you it's extremely graphic, another reason I made you have permission slips. Ready?" The entire class nodded quickly, the teacher flicking on the video. The video showed Edward fighting the homunculi, dodging a knife like finger from lust and stabbing her in the chest, she evaporating. "These, as we've studied, are called homunculi, seemingly immortal creatures, evil ones at that." Edward had quick hand to hand combat with greed until a punch made Edward stumble a bit. The class gasped until he got back up and took Greed out shortly after, the class cheering. Then it was two against one, Wrath *the kid* and Bradley. Edward had trouble dodging them until he took out Bradley by creating a spike, Bradley disappearing. A student raised her hand.

"How does he die? It looks like he's winning..." The teacher smiled and simply pointed to the screen, in complete unison, Edward both stabbed Envy and Envy punched him, Edward going flying straight up, while Envy disappeared. The final homunculus, Wrath, grinned and put his hands to the floor, creating a spike, the video turned to alphonse, who showed a close up of a knocked out Edward.

"H-he's not going to wake up!" Alphonse said shakily, the class giving horrified looks as Edward opened his eyes just as he was impaled a small choked noise coming from him, his eyes shooting wide open. Everyone in the video screamed as Edward simply bled for a moment before he relaxed and his eyes went blank, closing them in death. Flames suddenly engulfed the final homunculus, the camera pointing to a recently arrived Mustang, rage filling his eyes. The teacher turned off the video and nodded to the class.

"Now we go on our feild trip, to see the three ghosts of Edward Elric." Everyone cheered until a student held up his hand.

"Ghosts don't exist!" The teacher grinned.

"We're about to prove you wrong sweetie. Come on, first is the residual one by his grave tribute." She said motioning everyone out of the class. They walked down to the same yard that had been in the video in Central, the spike still there, the blood long since removed. "Pop quiz! When did Mr. Elric die?" A student quickly raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Eight months ago to the day Ms. Fletcher!" The teacher nodded befroe looking at her watch.

"Ah, here it comes, now look towards the spike." Everyone looked hard until a mist formed, everyone gasping as it formed into a perfect picture of Edward, his eyes were blank like when he'd died, and a hole in his chest was apparent. Everyone watching, which was not just the children, looked on in silence as he circled the spike, running his hand over it, before sitting down and leaning against it, disappearing. The class stared in shock, while the teacher simply laughed. "Come now, that's not the amazing one! Come come, we have two more to see. Now we get on the train to Resimbool." The class nodded and made their way to the train station, the teacher speaking quietly to someone who smiled widely and nodded. They all sat in a booth until about halfway through the ride the teacher spoke. "The second one is here, well, next door to be exact. Can sanyone guess what kind of ghost it may be?" A hand.

"A residual one!" The class nodded while the teacher laughed.

"It'a actually technically both." The class made "huh" sounds. The teacher stood and walked out, the class following her next door. Once she had opened it up, another picture was obvious. It was a younger Edward, about 15 with his signature outfit on, simply looking out the window. When everyone had been seated he glanced over his shoulder and smiled kindly to them, waving with three fingers.

"Can he speak?" The picture laughed.

"I sure hope so, it would be strange if I couldn't." The class gasped, the same student speaking again.

"How are you residual?" the ghost tilted his head.

"Well I have no memories of anything outside of the fives years spent getting my brothers body back, and people are telling me there's a lot more..." He smiled. "You're looking for the one in Resimbool...the REAL one." The class "ooh"ed as a whole.

"What do you mean real one?" The picture laughed.

"Well...HE'S not residual. He's the real thing." The class stared in awe at the picture.

"So you know you're not real?" The image nodded.

"I am unable to leave this room, the memories are bound to this train. I'm not stupid, so yes, i know." The train whistle blew, the ghost looking up before nodding. "You'll be leaving soon." The teacher nodded and ushered everyone out before turning to him.

"Thank you." The ghost flashed it's famous grin and nodded.

"I have nothing better to do, you know." The teacher laughed and left the room, going back to their own. Once they'd left the train they made their way to the Rockbell house. Winry opened the front door and smiled at them.

"Ah, you must be the field trip, he's over by the river right now." The teacher nodded.

"Thank you MS. Rockbell." Winry nodded and went back inside. The class walked over to the river, all the kids gasping at the sight. Edward sat by the river, looking more around the age he was supposed to be, 18, the girls blushing because he had a five o clock shadow. One girl voiced their thoughts.

"Wow...even in death he's hot." A chuckle came from Edward's direction.

"I have good hearing...and that was very flattering." The girl blushed hard and gaped at him.

"I didn't know ghosts could age..." Edward blinked and looked up, smiling at them.

"I'll age until i'm 21, then i'll stop." His voice did the same as the others, echoing from a whisper to a normal speaking level. A girl walked up to him, her friends calling her back, Marie."

"Why 21?" Edward kept his smile.

"That's when I leave."

"Why then?" Edward scratched his head.

"Well, do you really wanna know?" She nodded furiously and Edward stood up whispering in her ear. She blushed and grinned.

"That's so romantic!" Edward rolled his eyes and put a finger to his lips. "Are you able to touch us?" Edward blinked at the random question before smiling again.

"It takes a lot of energy but I can." Marie grinned.

"Cool! Will it be cold?" Edward rolled his eyes and formed his hand into reality and touched her cheek, she gasping, it was warm.

"If I put more energy into it it's not." Marie grinned at him.

"This is so cool!" The teacher walked up and smiled.

"This isn't a bother is it?" Edward laughed.

"Of course not, I have nothing better to do."

"Why are you staying that long?" Edward blushed and sighed.

"Fine...truth told me Winry was to die shortly after turning 21...he said I was allowed to be here and wait for her. I don't want to leave this word without her." The teacher smiled at him.

"That's wonderful. We are happy you'll still be around for a while." Edward nodded, a small smile and a blush on his face. "Alright, let's leave the poor man alone, time to go back to school, come on." She said, ushering the students away, Edward smiling gently and sitting back down, the blush finally taking hold and growing.

"Damn...when did I get so sappy?"

* * *

><p>done hmmmn...i don't know...ed x win or drabbles...:| hmmmnn...well this does have some ed win flavors...especially in the next chapter soo...eh ill put it in both. :D R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Edward sighed and simply stood under the oak tree just outside the Rockbell house, grumbling as the press surrounding him tried to get him to talk to him. He was running low on energy, he wouldn't be able to stay long enough to leave with Winry if he spoke. He winced as he heard Winry cough, she had contracted the same disease that took his mother...but hers was more severe. She was bedridden months before and Edward knew she didn't have long now. Winry coughed again, Al rubbing her arm gingerly, she seemed so frail. Winry smiled,

"He's out there isn't he?" Al smiled with her and nodded, holding her hand lightly, she squeezing.

"Out by the oak tree." Winry giggled weakly.

"That was our favorite spot when we were younger, remember that?" Al nodded and smiled more.

"You and brother would always fall asleep and mom or grandma would have to wake you up and bring you two inside." She giggled again.

"Yeah, it was so comfortable under the tree, the grass was super soft." Al looked up and Edward held up two fingers, two minutes. "I remeber swimming in the river too, that was fun. Edward would always splash us, huh?" Al nodded.

"Yeah, then you would tackle him and you both would go under." Winry grinned,

"Then we'd drag you in too and see who could hold their breath the longest." Al chuckled,

"Brother always won that one."

"Then there was that time you both had a fight against two guys two years older than you because they called me names and made me cry." Al laughed.

"yeah, brother did the most on that, he kicked their ass while I eventually had to hold him back." Winry nodded and closed her eyes, squeezing a bit harder.

"And the time where Edward actually cussed out a teacher and got sent home." Al giggled.

"Yeah, something about the problem being incorrectly done and the argument led to him screaming "You are a fucking idiot why are you even a god damned teacher?" Everyone laughed so hard but mom scolded him bad for it." Winry giggled very softly,

"Yeah, then it turned out Ed was right." Al nodded and smiled.

"Then the time when you actually beat his ass because he ate your cake." Winry giggled, almost no sound in it.

"Yeah, he did it a lot and I beat him with a wrench...I think that was the first time I'd used one on him too..." Winry's voice faded away and her grip loosened.

"Winry?" Al checked for a pulse and sighed before looking out the window. Winry slowly appeared and looked around, shocked. She was see through and looked a thousand times more healthy now. She smiled at Edward who grinned back. She softly took his hand and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Winry pulled back at his remark.

"Why?" She gave a wide eyed look, their voices sounded normal to each other.

"I couldn't stop you from dying...I'm sorry you had to die so young." Winry giggled and hugged him again.

"You died even younger Ed." She hid in his chest as the gate appeared behind them.

"Don't worry Win, this is the good side of the gate. I guess this is like heaven." Winry smiled and let him lead her by her hand into the gate, Trisha and her parents waiting for them.

* * *

><p>yay! okay this is not the end of my drabbles this just popped into my head...i know im evil R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

"I can not believe I'm stuck with you two ALONE until Mei comes." Edward laughed at Alphonse's remark. Mei was supposed to come visit for the weekend, Alphonse simply giving Edward a look. Edward sat on the couch in their house in Central, with Winry laying on top of him, her arms around his stomach, she simply giving him a "I'm not freaking moving" look. Edward rolled his eyes.

"We'll be good, promise, Al." Al gave him a unconvinced glance, Edward chuckling, "We all know you and Mei will be all over each other once she comes." Al blushed a light pink color.

"At least we're subtle about it, you guys just shove your tongues down each others throats in public like it's nothing." Winry blushed a bright red and hid in Edward chest.

"He's got a point Win..." Winry smacked him, "What?" Winry pouted at him,

"Sometimes I hate how you just tell the truth so much now." Edward laughed.

"So you want lies?" Winry nodded a tiny bit, Edward rolling his eyes again, "Fine, I DON'T love you." Winry gave him a heart melting smile, Al groaning.

"Any second now..." Edward laughed.

"Hey! You know good and well I don't break promises!" Al sighed,

"I know...but Winry's been known to break your will..." Winry blushed even harder, Edward simply laughing.

"Another good point..." Winry glared at Edward, Bringing her wrench down, only to be shocked as Edward caught her hand. "Nuh uh, no you don't Win." Edward said, giving her his secret weapon against her, a drop dead sexy smirk that made Winry bite her lip a tiny bit.

"O-okay..." Al sighed.

"It's sad how you manipulate each other so easily." Edward gave him a knowing look,

"You're just jealous that you don't know how to do that." Al blushed and opened his mouth uselessly. "It's pretty easy actually." Al gave him a curious look,

"Oh?" Edward nodded,

"Yup, you know what makes her blush right?" Al nodded a tiny bit,

"Y-yeah, whenever I smile a certain way or say something sweet..." Edward nodded,

"You always say something sweet though, so that's not hard, but try using that smile ON PURPOSE." Al arched a brow, "If you want to, as you said, manipulate her a little, a good smile and a sweet word can make a girl do anything." Winry narrowed her eyes.

"You sound like MUSTANG giving advice." Edward sighed.

"I've already given up to the fact that I AM like Mustang except with only ONE girl." Winry smacked him lightly,

"You know he's not a womanizer anymore ever since he and Ms. Riza got together." Edward grinned.

"Yeah, I know, it's still fun to joke with him." Al sighed,

"Oh, well..." A knock at the door made Al grin a tiny bit.

"Go ahead lover boy..." Edward said simply, Al flipping him off lightly. Al walked to the door and smiled at Mei, Edward having a small victory in his head as Mei blushed lightly.

"H-hi Al-Kun!" Al grinned,

"Hey Mei!" Al took her hand lightly, Mei blushing more as Al set her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Edward gave him a knowing smirk, Al blushing and rolling his eyes, silently telling him to be quiet. Mei waved slightly.

"Hi Edwardo-San, Hi Winry-Chan!" Edward and Winry waved back.

"Yo." Edward said flatly, Winry rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him. Mei sighed,

"They weren't doing anything...right?" Al shook his head.

"No, they're actually on their best behavior for now..." Edward nodded, rubbing Winry's neck lightly in circles, "Brother..." Edward grinned,

"I'm being good!" Winry sighed, relaxing into his chest more. Mei blushed hard when Al kissed her shoulder briefly. Al blushed a tiny bit and gave Edward an almost thankful look, Edward simply grinning in response, sending a very smug you're welcome through his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong> god i had such an issue on figuring out how to make it an Alphonse related Ed X Win drabble...-.- oh well. now this chapter is both AlxMei and EdxWin. :D satisfied? R&amp;R Thx!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

Edward sat both completely bored and interested as Winry tried on clothes. Bored because he was a guy and unlike what most think he was not gay nor did he find clothe shopping the least but interesting...that is,until Winry tries them on. He grinned a tiny bit as he heard the small click of her door. She swung it open to reveal a tiny bathing suit, the cups barely consealing what they needed to and the bikini the same, strings except for a small piece of cloth. Edward gulped a bit.

"H-how do I look?" Before Edward could respond hIs heead was flung back to the floor by the force of his nosebleed, he hadn't had one of those in a while. Winry blushed hard and covered herself up a bit more. "S-so I shouldn't get it..." Edward waved a hand as he wiped his nose.

"no no get it!" Winry rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"no. Not if you can't look without doing that!" edward chuckled and nodded,

"F-fair enough, okay get another one." Edward chuckled as Winry locked the door again and leaned over his knees, yeah, he hated clothe shopping...until Winry was involved.

Okay this may look weird but I'm writing on my phone since I am grounded from my computer for a month. Here's a little something to hold you over a bit. R&R Thx!


	37. Chapter 37

EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF FLUFF it nearly made me ill it was so sweet -.-

* * *

><p>Edward gave a gentle smile as he brought Winry closer by one hand on her chin and the other on her hip. Winry blushed but returned the smile. Edward brushed the tip of nose against her own before gently kissing her. The kiss was so innocent, quite different from the usual ones he gives. He leaned back just enough to where their lips brushed every time he spoke<p>

"You're so beautiful." Winry smiled and kissed him again before responding.

"I love you." Edwards gentle smile grew and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, so much." Edward gave a small grin and kissed just below her chin, Winry sighing happily. He trailed down a bit then back up until he was kissing her lips again. He rested his forehead on hers, a heart melting smile in his face. Winry grinned widely and kissed the tip of his nose, Edward wiggling it in response. Edward stuck his tongue out and chuckled. By now they had traveled a bit, she lightly pressed against the wall, his hands still in their places. He kissed her forehead again before bringing her even closer, they couldn't seem to get close enough to each other. Edward rubbed her sweet spot on her hip, she sighing and leaning into him, nothing was rushed, no lust involved, just love. Edward chuckled to himself, how sappy can you get? Winry gave him a curious look, he shaking his head and brushing her hair out of her eye.

* * *

><p>EXTRA<p>

* * *

><p>"why did you laugh?" she asked, still in a loving daze, Edward chuckled again,<p>

" I'm sappy as hell." Winry giggled and nipped him on the nose,

"it's called being sweet Ed-o." Edward sighed and nodded,

"yeah I suppose. Love you." Winry giggled again and hugged him around his neck, pulling them even closer.

" I love you too!"

* * *

><p>there I'm done, wrote this during Lunch...I need to write something gruesome in order torvrm myself out...XD R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey Ed...?" Edward looked up from his book with a smile, interested smile.

"Yes Winry?" Winry sat in the couch with him,

"why don't we name things we love about each other?" Edward arched a brow and closed his book, sitting up with her.

"alright, you first." Winry thought for a moment before saying,

"I love your hair, don't ever cut it." Edward chuckled, "but I mostly want to hear what you have to say." Edward blushed,

"I-it's sappy as fuck..."

"try me." Edward sighed a looked down before saying with a gentle smile,

"I love your eyes." Winry giggled,

"why?" Edward blushed,

"they're like my personal oceans." Winry blushed and smile wide, Edward continued, " I love how your hair shimmers in the right light...I love how caring you are, it makes be feel loved. I love how strong you are in your small frame, I ADORE how independent you are. I love how you look so innocent even in you tube top and how gentle you can be without trying. I even love how you keep be in line with you wrench. How beautiful everything you say becomes, how I can be me around you, even around Al I'm trying to be the perfect brother, with you I can just be me. I love how gorgeous you are especially when your hair is messy in the morning. I love your smile, it's so beautiful. I love how when Al was in armor, you took away the guilt, even if it was just for a moment." Winry was trying not to cry before Edward took her hand and said ," I just love you."

* * *

><p>updating on my phone is a pain in the ass...this was sonething I dreamed last night..except I was in winry's place :D yay!Anyhow R&amp;R Thx!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

BACK! oh how I've missed this! unfortunately all the things I've been thinking about with them has been highly sexually implied...oh well maybe I'll make a separate drabble collection. let it begin!

* * *

><p>Winry, Al, Mei, Roy and Riza were waiting outside. Winry had told Edward a mere thirty minutes ago that they were going out somewhere fancy to eat. Edward said he was going to put on a tuxedo, making Winry jittery. A tux was basically the equivalent of lingerie to women, Winry has confirmed that. Winry sneaked upstairs, the song "sexy back" by Justin Timberlake playing in her head. She reached the door just as Edward was testing whether to wear his hair in a ponytail or down. Just as the song in her head slowed and quieted then raised back up, Edward took out the ponytail and shook his head, in Winry's mind sparkles were surrounding him.<p>

"He's a fricking god..." She said quietly, Edward slipping on his jacket and buttoning it, the suit fitting perfectly, showing off his well built chest and strapping arms, but were loose in all the right places at the same time. "he must've gotten it tailored..." Winry whispered to herself, eyes glued to his chest where the two top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. He grabbed his tie before he was by her in a second. She yelped and he pulled her closer with his tie.

"What'cha staring at Winry-chan?" He said quietly in her ear, he just loved to torture her. Winry whimpered as he drew back and began putting on his tie. Once he was done she slammed back into his chest and hummed quietly, he smelled of very appealing cologne. "So the suit still does that to you eh, Winry-chan?" Winry smacked him lightly on the chest, squealing slightly in her head at how rock hard yet soft he was.

"You saying the chan after my name isn't helping Edo." Edward hummed and wrapped his arms around her, Winry melting into him.

"We still have reservations to go to Winry...come on." Winry whined as he pulled away, grabbing her hand instead. "Don't worry," He spun her back into his arms and kissed her, "We have time for this later." Winry giggled and they both left the room.

* * *

><p>ah, I'd react the same way if Edward was in a suit looking fucking god-like. XD R&amp;R Thank you!<p> 


End file.
